


Resemblance

by distractionpie



Series: DBH Rarepairs Week 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pets, Slice of Life, staying the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Staying the night ought to be a lot easier if Gavin doesn't have to worry about his cat back home, but Gavin can't ignore that he and Anderson had fought like cats and dogs at one time and it's often said that pets and their people resemble each other.DBH Rarepairs week day 7 - Free day





	Resemblance

Bringing Glitter over was supposed to help Gavin relax, be able to settle into staying at Hank’s without having to worry about getting home to feed his cat before she got pissed at his absence and scratched the shit out of everything except her scratching post.

It hasn’t really worked though.

They’d settled her in the garage, hardly the living situation she was used to, but Gavin had brought her bed over and stayed with her while she got used to the place and it meant that if he wanted to check in with her he could do so and then come back to bed.

He knew what Glitter was like though, as irritating as her namesake and just as prone to getting everywhere, and while he hadn’t been able to spot any way for her to slip out of Hank’s garage and into the house which remained the territory of Hank’s monster dog, if anyone could find a way it was his bitch of a cat.

So Gavin slept fitfully, one ear open half the night for the sound of an animal --either animal-- in distress and, when he turned over for what felt like the millionth time and saw the first glimpses of sunlight creeping through the curtains, he decided it wasn’t unreasonable to go have a quick morning check in and make sure Glitter was doing okay.

He rolled out of bed carefully, pausing twice when Hank grumbled and shifted, waiting for the him to settle before continuing. He pulled yesterday’s boxers off of the floor, being naked in front of his cat would just be weird but it wasn’t like she could judge him for being slovenly, and pushed Hank’s bedroom door open to just before the point it always creaked and shuffled through the narrow gap.

Gavin went straight to the back of the house, slipping through the door that led to the garage, and looking around for Glitter.

Her bed was empty and a quick search of the various boxes scattered around the garage revealed that she hadn’t chosen to lay claim to any of them.

Fuck.

She must have got out of the garage somehow, and apparently he’d heard nothing.

And Gavin had been a cat owner for far too long to think that quiet was an assurance of good behaviour.

He wasn’t sure what he feared more, that she’d got onto the street and tried to make her way home to the opposite side of the city, or that she’d got into the house proper and had a run in with Sumo.

Gavin couldn't deny a slight concern that Hank’s enormous hound would just eat her in a single mouthful, but he wasn’t naive either. The truth is he was more worried about Glitter hurting Hank’s dog. She was a bitch and a bossy one at that and while Gavin wouldn’t have brought her over if she couldn’t behave herself he’d also thoroughly warned Hank that if the dog bothered her too much then she wouldn’t hesitate to use her claws.

He made his way out of the garage, he’d have noticed if she was in the bedroom because she’d almost certainly have tried to get in bed with them and a quick glance into the bathroom suggests she hasn’t got in there, which leaves the combined kitchen/living area that Hank’s dog tended to reside in.

The room was far enough from the bedroom that he dared to flick on the lights.

He saw them immediately.

Sumo, sprawled across the rug with an ease that suggested this was his usual spot, while on his back Glitter was sleeping soundly, steady purr not quite muffled by the fur she’d snuggled into.

Sumo’s eyes were open, his tail twitching occasionally, but otherwise he was doing nothing to dissuade Glitter from the impression that he was a large, self-heating cat bed and entirely at her disposal.

Huh.

There was a noise from down the hall and then Hank’s voice, still sleep muddled and husky, calling out, “Gavin?”

Gavin looked at the pets again, Glitter as content as he’d ever seen her and Sumo projecting an air of puzzled tolerance.

“Coming,” he called back.

If he got lucky they could probably manage at least a few more hours in bed before breakfast.


End file.
